Settled
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Luke/Percy- Short and cute, totally random, and possibly extremely OOC. Percy and Luke spend a night together after Luke gets back from a long quest. Not really as bad as the summary makes it sound. Changed the rating and I'm adding another chapter! ;o;


**Oooohhkay. I've only just recently started reading the Percy Jackson books, so I really don't know too much about thum. ^^'**

**The characters are probably _totally_ OOC, but I kinda enjoyed writing this. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this...some warnings I guess could be just cute little kisses.**

* * *

The salt water-like smell that filled cabin three floated in and out like the breeze on the ocean shore, making it easy for bright green eyes to slip closed and reminisce. Percy would let his mind drift back to all the summers he and his mother had spent at Montauk, the wind outside, the smells, and his imagination making it all feel too real, and he would wish she was still here.

He's done this every night since he moved into this cabin.

He's only been here for five or six nights, so it's not like he's been doing this for weeks on end like a psycho. But, after a while, he would grow bored of wishing and not doing anything about it, and he would consider visiting his friends' cabins.

Annabeth would probably shut the door in his face, calling him seaweed brain or some other name along those lines, because he'd have disturbed her when she was trying to get to sleep.

Grover is in bed and asleep in no time flat, and waking him would be rude and kinda selfish. That, and, Grover isn't the happiest camper when he gets woken up.

Luke has been gone on a quest since before Percy was moved to his father's cabin.

Percy's mind began to drift away from the shores of Montauk and right to Luke himself. The sandy blond was quick to jump at the offering of the quest, although, afterwards, Chiron said it was meant for Percy.

The dark-haired boy remembered Luke walking by, where Grover, Annabeth, and himself were sitting, and his lips turned upwards in a smirk and he winked at the three. His cheeks were tinted a light pink, and his green eyes fell to the floor beneath Luke's feet, after seeing the older teen's gesture. He was almost one hundred percent sure Annabeth was the same way.

Hopefully Luke hadn't seen, he thought after the blond left.

A knock on the door made him jump, his thoughts cut short, and he sat up in his bed. "It's open," he called out, seeing the light blue door swing open slowly.

A tall figure slid in, closing the door quietly, and moved to one of the empty bunk beds. It was too dark for Percy to make out a face or any certain features, so he didn't say anything as he watched them shuffle through a backpack they set on the bed. When they found what they were looking for, the figure stepped out from the shadows and sat on the bed next to Percy.

"Luke," Percy said, smiling brightly. He wanted to hug the older boy, but the more he thought about doing it, the weirder he felt. "When did you get back?"

The blond smiled at the younger demigod. "Just now," he said, looking down at the box in his hand. "I thought it'd be nice if I got you a little souvenir while I was out, too."

He tossed the small box to Percy and his smile grew wide as he watched his friend open it. The dark-haired boy hurriedly opened the box, excited about whatever its contents could be, and removed the glass object from inside. He held it up in front of his face, shaking it slightly, and watched as artificial snowflakes fell around the tall buildings of New York City.

"And look," Luke said, pointing at the bottom of the snow globe. "You can put a picture in here and it'll show up behind the buildings."

Percy was, for the first time since coming to Camp Half-Blood, happy with his life.

The younger boy looked up at his friend and nodded at him. "Thanks, Luke," he said, looking back at the snow globe. "Wait," he stopped and looked back at the blond. "How'd you know I got moved here?"

Luke chuckled and leaned back until he was lying down on Percy's bed. "When girls like Annabeth like you, and you leave for a week, they end up standing at the pine tree until you come home. Then they tell you every single thing you missed while you're walking towards Camp."

Percy laughed. "Oh," he said, turning the globe over in his hand a couple times and then setting it on his night stand. "What did you even have to do on that quest?"

The blond grabbed the back of Percy's shirt and pulled him back so he was lying on the bed, too, and laughed when the younger boy made a face at him. "Just on patrol," he said, looking down at the dark-haired boy. "Why? You were worried about me?"

"No way," Percy glared, turning to face Luke. "You're a big boy, now; you can handle the real world."

The two laughed, stopping to talk about everything occasionally, and stayed lying in Percy's bed for over an hour. "I should probably get going soon, huh?" Luke whispered at the sleepy Percy.

The dark-haired boy shook his head and closed his eyes. "I just need to rest for a few minutes, that's all," he said quietly, leaning in closer to Luke. The elder chuckled and sat up, pulling Percy up over his shoulder, and held onto the younger as he left the cabin.

He walked with Percy slumped over his shoulder, past the main building, until Luke could feel sand beneath his feet, and he could see the waves from the lake roll up onto the shore. "Percy," he called, jumping a little so Percy would wake up.

"What…," the younger responded, sleepily.

Luke smiled and took off his shoes. "Hold your breath," he said, starting toward the water. Before Percy could realize what was going on, the two hit the water with a splash.

The water, darkened by the night and reflecting the image of the moon, was cold against Percy's skin as he sunk slightly. He began to blink, to try and make his vision less blurry, and swam for the surface. When he could breathe, and see, again, he saw Luke floating not far from where he was, smiling at him.

"Not funny," Percy said, splashing water up into Luke's face.

The blond chuckled and swam closer to his friend. "Sorry, but I wanted you awake," he said. "I hope you aren't too mad at me…I wouldn't want to get you angry. Especially while we're in the water."

Percy nodded at him and smiled in a cocky way. "That's right."

"Did you like your present?" Luke asked after a few minutes or so.

The young demigod nodded and smiled sweetly. The small waves hitting him in the face prevented an actual, verbal, response. Luke nodded back and laughed a little. "What kinda picture are you going to put in there?"

Percy shrugged. "Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"Dunno," Luke said. "I just figured it'd be one of Annabeth or something." The blond was satisfied with the small response Percy had given him: a light blush and his eyes moving to the open waters opposite where Luke was floating.

"I don't like her like that," Percy said after a while, still avoiding Luke's gaze. Luke shot him a questioning look, but he pretended not to notice it and started to swim towards the shore.

Luke followed behind the younger, trying to get his attention all the way back. When they reached the shore, the older teen practically lunged at Percy, just so he could get answers. When the two toppled to the ground, Luke climbed on top of the younger. "If you don't like Annabeth," Luke began, trying to stop Percy from moving too much. "Then who do you like?"

Percy stopped moving abruptly, feeling his face heat up, and looked from Luke to the other buildings he could see. Maybe if he was lucky, someone would come out and yell at Luke.

No such luck.

"Hello?" Luke called, trying to get Percy's attention again.

The dark-haired teen sighed and looked up at his friend again. "It's…embarrassing."

Luke smiled and moved to sit next to Percy. "I'm your friend," he said. "I won't judge you…unless it's Clarisse."

"No way," Percy said, sitting up. "Never. That girl is crazy." When Luke's only response was a small sound, the young demigod looked over at the blond. "Do you really want to know?"

The blond nodded and gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Unless…you want me to guess…?" Luke loved playing this game with Percy; whether it was over something complicated like guessing what the other was thinking, or over what one of them wanted for dinner, didn't matter. Percy made the best faces, regardless of the situation.

"Fine, guess," Percy said. He almost immediately regretted telling Luke to guess. The blond looked over at Percy as soon as the words passed his lips and a mischievous look flashed across his face.

Within a millisecond, Luke had moved closer and put his hand at the back of the younger boy's head. He held Percy's head still as he leaned in and connected their lips for a brief second or two.

Luke licked his lips when he pulled away and smiled. He tasted sweet, like honey, or a really good strawberry, the blond thought.

Percy sat in shock for a minute or so, his green eyes never leaving Luke's blue ones. The blond simply stood from his spot and started to walk back toward his cabin. "Oh, by the way," he said, turning back to Percy. "Sorry I wasn't here to help you get settled in your new cabin."

Before Luke had gotten too far, Percy snapped back into reality. Luke kissed him. He was about to tell Luke that he liked him, and then he kissed him. So why was he sitting in the sand like a bozo?

The younger jumped to his feet quickly, and started after the older demigod. "Luke, wait," he said, catching up to the blond. He had to stand on his toes, but he was able to give Luke a small kiss on the lips. "Night!" Percy called, running back to his cabin so the blond wouldn't see him blushing.

Luke just smiled as he watched Percy run away. Hopefully they can spend the night together tomorrow, so Luke can _really_ help Percy get settled in.

* * *

**Sorry again about the OOC-ness, or anything else that's wrong with the story, but I hope it was still enjoyable...?**

**Reviews are very much welcome. :)**

**-Kisan**


End file.
